


Fixing the galaxy, one deal at a time.

by Conan_76



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux is So Done, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, In Depth Discussions of Supply Chain, Jar Jar Abrams hate Society, Loss of Virginity, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sexy Times, Skywalker Level Dramatics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conan_76/pseuds/Conan_76
Summary: The Rise of Skywalker was a waste of money, time and tears.  So let's go back to the Last Jedi and the missed opportunity that Jar Jar Abrams messed up on.  In the wake of Leia's death, a regretful Rey is sent back to Ben by the force.  They don't yet understand the strength of their bond.  This time she takes his hand and ends up stuck on the Finalizer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a hot minute dealing with the fall out at work from the pandemic. I'm back. working on my WIPS, but this got stuck in my head. Not sure how many chapters yet. #FucktheJedi #FuckJarJarAbrams #FuckDisney I haven't watched shit from that company since they murdered the last Skywalker. In this story, Rey is NOT the grandchild of a pickled Palpatine. Snoke is dead, Leia is gone and Ben is a hot mess who is in recovery from a lifetime of abuse. Luke is still dead, that pisses off my brother so it brings me just a bit of joy.

Waiting....Rey was good at waiting, practically an expert. After all, she had spent the better part of her life practicing waiting...waiting for her family, waiting for food, waiting for her life to start. 

So yes...she _was_ good at waiting because she still had hope. But over the last year since Crait she had come to understand that hope could be a dangerous thing. It was hope for her parents that had kept her tied to Unkar Plutt. It was hope for Ben Solo that had driven her to fly to the other side of the galaxy just because that sad lonely boy had touched her hand from across the stars. It was hope that now kept her tied to the Resistance, but now that Hope was gone as if it vanished into the night sky and a thousand stars.

Sitting alone in her room on the darkened base she was now desperate to forget, forget his eyes that were so much like his mother’s, forget the quiver in his voice when he pleaded for her to stay, and most of all, to forget how she hadn’t taken his hand and the devastated look on his face when she had shut the door to the Falcon. 

She had been so heartbroken and disappointed in his choice, but now she longed for him. Even if he would just appear and snipe at her it would be an improvement over this abysmal silence that was gnawing at her heart and causing her chest to ache. This silence was breaking her into ever tinier pieces. He was still there, she could feel him just on the edge of her consciousness, but neither of them had allowed the bond to reopen. 

Sleep certainly wasn’t going to come tonight, and she clenched her fists into her oversized T-shirt, pulling at the seams in frustration. Sleep clothes were a ridiculous waste of resources, but Leia insisted she have them, so begrudgingly she listened and marveled at the soft fabric and the even softer bed. She never understood why the people around her complained about the hardness of the mattresses and the coarseness of the sheets and the lumpy pillows. They were on the run and up until Finn fell from the sky she had lived in an At-At.

So much for meditating, her mind wasn’t going to turn off. Gods how she missed him. Stupidly stubborn, slightly homicidal man that he was. So...she would sit here in the dark and silently cry her eyes out for the man she missed, who was the one person she could never have. She growled in frustration as furniture in the room began to vibrate in time with her emotions until she collapsed into her hands and began to weep openly. She was so wrapped up in her own head that it took a moment for her to realize that the room was suddenly still as the air was sucked from it. Looking up she hastily wiped her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. She wouldn’t let him see how much he effected her, no matter how she needed him, and even if she hates how weak he’s made her. Stealing herself she looked up and met his gaze. 

The supreme leader of the first order, Kylo Ren...Ben....was staring at her with those intensely sad dark eyes. Her room disappeared as she was pulled into his.

It was the night cycle wherever the Finalizer was and his black hair and and alabaster skin gave him an ethereal look when illuminated by the stars of the view port behind him.

Certainly he was disheveled, his sleep clothes were loose and his hair was mussed, she assumed from his running his fingers through it...but still, he was the most handsome man she’d ever laid eyes on. She wanted to run into his arms and beg him to take her back, or just hold him and bury her face in his shirt.

She had to tear her eyes away and took a great heaving breath to keep herself from crying again. 

“What happened to her body?” He asked quietly.

”She disappeared,” she replied as fresh tears threatened to fall. “I think, she became one with the force.” 

She heard him suck in his own shaky breath and she looked up to face him again. He was now standing stoically at the view port watching the stars fly by, but she could see his shoulders shaking as he placed his hands on the screen and let out a gut wrenching cry as he bent over. 

She couldn’t help herself, as she crawled off his bed and tentatively walked towards him. 

“Ben?” 

He tried to pull himself up straighter, but failed as his shoulders slumped in defeat and his head made a slight thud as he rested it on the glass.

She slowly came closer to him and tentatively placed a hand on his arm feeling him shudder under her touch. 

Rey reached up and gently touched his chin, turning his gaze and pain filled eyes to her. “She loved you, she never gave up hope you'd come home,” she searched his face for a moment, his quivering lips and his tear filled eyes. "Ben, come home." 

His eyes didn't leave her, but he shook his head and stood just a bit straighter clenching his hands in tight fists at his side. “She’s gone... there’s nothing left for me.” 

_Stubborn stupid man,_ she smiled just a bit through her own tears. “Everything she stood for is still there....what she believed in.” Rey said, as she wiped the tears from his cheeks before standing on her toes to kiss him softly. 

His lips were so soft and wet, and she could sense his shock as he took in a startled breath. Rey pulled back slowly and opened her eyes to see his stunned expression. " _ **I'm**_ still here." 

He was confused, "you left me." 

Placing her hands on his chest she held his gaze as she slowly let them slip around his waist as she placed her ear over his heart. "I'll never forgive myself for leaving you." He still stood stiffly, his arms stubbornly remaining at his sides as she gripped the soft fabric of his shirt and listened to his heart racing. She could feel in the force the moment his shock and stubbornness gave way to the need to feel her and take comfort as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her. It was awkward, but felt so very right. He started shaking and pulled her in closer and tight against him, tucking her in under his chin as he started taking great heaving breaths and shaking. 

"Ben...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." 

"Please...please don't leave me." 

She pulled back a bit, still caged in by his arms. He had that same expression from the throne room, the one that haunted her and kept her up nights, wishing and begging the whills of the force that she could go back in time. 

"Please," he begged again. 

This time, she would make the right choice, and that was the one her heart wanted her to make. The one that meant she could be with Ben Solo. 

"I'll find a way to get back to you....I promise."

He shook a bit and leaned down to capture her lips. It was gentle, and wet from their tears, but it was also perfect and over far to soon. She smiled again, it was hard to believe that she could be happy at a time like this, but this was Ben, her Ben and she was here thanks to the Force, and she was terrified it would pull her away again and back to the Resistance base. She hastily wiped her tears, and made a snap decision and grabbed his sleep shirt again and kissed him again. She wasn't sure what to do after this, but he whimpered and his hands came to the side of her face as they kissed chastely, it was Ben that deepened the kiss as he nipped at her bottom lip then swept his tongue in to her mouth. Her stomach tingled, and she held a death grip on his shirt. Kissing Ben, was amazing and like nothing she had ever felt. She didn't even notice how was now pressed against the glass until she registered the coolness of the ship as his warm body covered hers. As much as she loved his soft shirt, she wanted to feel his skin as this unknown frenzy built up inside her. He must have felt the same way as he broke away and reached to his back pulling the shirt over his head, his raven hair mussing even more. It was endearing...and really hot. Especially now that his perfectly chiseled chest was on display for her to see again...of course this time, she could feel it and she set to work mapping each muscle and contour with her fingers, as his hands gripped her shirt and his tongue plundered her mouth once more. 

As they kissed against the backdrop of a thousand blinking stars, she realized that they just weren't close enough. He was in her head, his hands were on her, and their lips moved in synch, but they weren't close enough. He seemed to understand as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. " _Bed, please,"_ she desperately projected through the bond. And soon he was gently laying her down on his silky sheets. Rey sat up and divested herself of her sleep shirt as he leaned back in awe. "You...you're beautiful." She smiled up at him and launched herself back into his arms, she was in haste as there may not be enough time for all she wanted to do with him. She wanted to feel him on top of her, but he was too fascinated with her breasts to focus and he pushed her back onto the bed as he tentatively grasped them, then in split second his mouth was on one, while the other was gripped gently, a thumb brushing over the nipple as she gasped at the sensations. She pushed him off again, and started tugging at his pants. 

She could feel his bewilderment at this abrupt change of fortune as the woman of his dreams was now laid bare before him. It was endearing his hesitation and it made her smile, no one had ever wanted her. He was lost...well, they both were ads neither of them knew what they were doing. 

"Please Ben," she said pulling him down and kissing him. As he stripped himself of his sleeping pants and she shimmied out of her underwear. He laid on top of her, his weight on her body a heady feeling, and the primal instinct to rut against each other with over whelming, she could feel how hard he was against her thigh, and then her core, making her see stars and her head tilt back in ecstasy. "Rey," he groaned as the tip caught, right where she wanted it, and she shifted, to try and pull him in. "Ben, please, please," she said over and over, her hands drifting over his firm ass and pulling him. He was nearly frantic, as he reached down to guide himself into her. But he stopped as he began penetrating and shut his eyes as he slowly rocked his way in until he met resistance. She wanted all of him, and hooked her feet over his thighs and pulled him in the rest of the way. It hurt, a bit, but nothing compared to a laser sword burn and now they were one, as if the universe was waiting for this moment she opened the eyes she didn't realized she closed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Move Ben." 

He groaned and began rutting again, each pull and push made her tingle and she ran her hands through the hair she dreamed of far to often. He continued for a bit as she wrapped her legs around his back pulling him in even deeper as he buried his face in her neck with a groan and collapsed on top of her. She smiled and giggled and rolled to his side after a moment. "Come here," he said, with hooded eyes and she rolled into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. She listened as his breathing evened out, and fell asleep moments after him. 

It didn't occur to her as she drifted off that she hadn't been whisked by the force back to her base. 


	2. Sexy Times in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of sweet sweet banging her boy, Rey discovers the joys of modern plumbing and pampers her man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to my hero KyloTrashForEver, but know that we love you and want you back! This chapter is for you. Fuck the Haters...and as always Fuck Disney. #BenSoloLives

She was having a lovely dream. The type that you never want to wake up from. A warm breeze perfumed by summer flowers blew through her hair, ruffling her skirts as she ran along a winding garden path full of tall flowers and hedges that blocked her view. She could hear the laughter of children as she chased after them, but just as she would get close enough to touch one, they'd surge ahead of her.

"Rey." She was so very close...if she could just extend her fingers a bit further she'd be able to grab the hand of the dark haired little boy that was just out of reach. 

"Rey," a deep voice called after her again. She  _ knew  _ that voice and whirled around to face him. Behind her stood Ben....her Ben...but different than she had ever seen him. Gone was the signature black clothing, he had on a soft white shirt and dark pants, his hair was wavy and mussed as it always was, but his eyes were different as they were alight a happiness she had never seen. His alabaster skin was now sun kissed and he had the most glorious smile on his face as he pulled her into his embrace. This...this was perfect. He smelled like the sea spray as it crashes onto the beaches of Achtoo and if she could just stay here in his arms....in this moment then she would never want for anything else again. The wind whipped her hair and brought the sounds of children’s laughter once again.

”Rey.” “Rey.” Ben’s voice called to her again. “Sweetheart, you need to wake up.” 

“No.” She said softly as she gripped the fabric of his shirt as tightly as she could. “I won’t leave you again.”

”You didn’t leave me. Open your eyes.”

While Rey was certain that her eyes were already open. She concentrated on his voice and felt the stroke of his fingers against her cheek. The world around her faded as she opened her eyes to a darkened room and the face of Ben Solo looking down at her. His dark eyes were staring into her own and his fingers lightly caressed her cheek as they had in that wonderful dream.

“You’re still here,” he spoke in an awed whisper.

She was with him, she was still in his room...in his bed, and she stared at him with a mixture of wonder and horror and she reached out and tentatively touched his face. "How?" This was impossible, of course what they had done last night was also technically impossible and she could feel herself starting to panic. 

"I asked the whills to let me keep you,” he answered with a desperate sadness that broke her heart. She thought of that smiling man on the beach and she wanted to see him happy, she wanted it more than anything. 

But the Whills.? As if that answered why she on the opposite end of the galaxy, naked in the supreme leader's bed. That's right...a quick mental check confirmed that she was still naked, and so was he, and her hand was on his arm and she watched as she chased the shiver up and down his chest that temporarily distracted her from the fact she was definitely here in the flesh on his ship and in his bed. But she kept those jumbled thoughts to herself and just looked up at his dark sad eyes and nodded as if she understood. 

"Will you stay?" He asked hesitantly as he was afraid to know the answer. 

Would she stay? What was she supposed to say when his heart was open to her and his eyes were pleading. She had told him “no” once and then left him alone to wallow and it led to disastrous consequences. Her heart was his, and had always been his and whatever the Whills were, or wanted, she currently agreed with their decision. She could feel herself tearing up as she smiled up at him. "I'll stay." 

She could feel the weight come off of his chest as it were her own anxiety, "Really?"

Words failed her as she felt the elation rolling off of him, and she leaned up to capture his lips. "Really...really." She smiled between kisses. When he pulled away, he was almost smiling, the closest she had ever seen in the real universe at any rate. 

"Now what do we do?" She dared ask.

“I have no idea.”

Rey leaned back into the pillows as Ben buried his face in her neck and just quietly held her as she stroked his arm and remained deep in thought for some time.

How would they both get out of this alive? That ginger tyrant Rose had told her about had been the subject of many intelligence briefings. General Hugs held the military of the first order, while Ben held the General’s leash as best as he could. That man was a menace at best and a homicidal maniac on his lesser days. He was also the person that had blown up the Hosnian system with fervent glee of a cult leader as trillions of lives were snuffed out. He would need to be subverted and quickly. If they could get ahead of him, they might have a chance of living and not having the galaxy further destroyed in the process. 

Taking a deep breath and stroking his hair to hopefully keep him calm. “Step one, I need a shower and clothes. While I’m doing that, you order food and contact the communications head to meet us here.”

Ben sat up a bit and looked at her incredulously. “You want him here? In my chambers?”

“Yes, We need to get in front of your enemies in the leadership team.”

Ben scowled for a moment. “I don’t have enemies,” Rey had to keep herself from laughing at his offended countenance.  **_Of course_ ** he didn’t think he had enemies. 

“Sure you don’t, Hux is your closest friend and he will welcome me as your consort with open arms,” Rey replied and nipped his lower lip with a smile. Ben chased her lips with a slight pout as she extricated herself from his arms and headed towards the fresher. “Call them!” She spoke again knowing his eyes were on her ass and that he wasn’t actually paying attention. 

His rooms, while dark, were massive, and the fresher had a mirror to rival the freaky dark force one on Achto. As the door swished shut she studied her reflection for a brief moment. She wasn’t a vain person, such a trait would not be practical on Jakku or in the Resistance. The galaxy would just have to accept that the Empress would not be the most beautiful woman in the known worlds. 

Her hair was a mess and her skin had a few curious marks from Ben's lips, but other than those few love bites, she didn't look any different than the night before, she certainly felt different. The overwhelming sadness was gone, yes still felt the loss of Leia and she missed her friends but there wasn't a doubt that with Ben is where she now belonged. And right now she could feel that Ben was sitting in the other room processing and not calling the Communications team. 

With a smile she stepped into the fresher and was immediately overwhelmed. 

**_What in the universe was this?_** This wasn't a sonic, it was another damn room and it had buttons and jets **_everywhere._** What was she supposed to touch to clean off? 

She could fly any craft ever made, she could kick Ben’s ass, she had just transported herself accross the galaxy...she  **_could_ ** do this. 

And searching with the force, she touched a button and was immediately hit with a blast of freezing cold water that caused her to shriek. 

Within a moment she had a very naked and panicked looking Ben behind her and shutting off the water. 

"What kind of a shower is this?" She asked incredulously.

"Water?" he said sheepishly.

"On a ship, in space, the size of cargo hold?" Rey responded shivering a bit. 

"Yeah...I really wanted one. Consider it a perk of being Supreme leader?" 

"Well, can you make it warm and give me the manual later?" 

Ben while embarrassed smirked a bit and pushed her further in, turning on a soft spray of perfectly heated jets that immediately went to work relieving the knots in her muscles.

"Perhaps you could join me and explain the rest of this? You are already dressed for the occasion," she teased. 

She could feel his heart skip a beat, as he joined her and stood awkwardly just staring at her body. 

"Soap?" Yes, he was definitely wet and staring. "Ben?"

"Yes...soap, and hair products," he stuttered and started hitting other buttons and jets. 

He showed her all of the sundry buttons and gizmos, which while a waste of resources, were quite lovely as she washed herself and her hair with less efficiency than her normal routine, partly because of this water spraying at all angles and mostly because of the audience. 

"Are you going to just stare or, clean yourself up a bit?"

He looked like drowned bantha and flushed a bit red all the way to the tips of his ears, which were now visible under the spray. 

Well...at least she was clean and apparently he needed help focusing….and someone was definitely excited about all of this. Ben was unbelievably flustered, and jumped as she ran her hands up and down his wet body, slowly exploring. She kissed the scar on his chest and ran her finger

tips lightly down its trail, causing him to shudder. She looked up again at his eyes which were blown wide with awe and desire. She smiled a bit and moved her hand up to grasp his cock in her hand. It was long and thick and impossibly soft and hard as Duraasteel simultaneously, she was again in awe that they had managed to make it fit the previous night. She stroked it a bit and he moaned pitifully and his head banged on the back of the tile. “Rey,” he gasped. 

He was so tense, his body rigid and she could sense his thoughts that he couldn’t believe she was real. That would never do, so be it if she needed to waste precious water, he was going to have to accept that she was here to stay. Wiping the water off of her face, she smiled and kissed his chest as her hand began gently stroking up and down using the warm water as lubrication and his very loud thoughts to guide her movements. Stroking up and down and gently changing the strength of grip rewarded her with a different reaction. Twist here just right and he would moan, swipe her thumb over the tip and he would shudder and his knees buckle a bit, repeat. Nibble on his neck and kiss his scar following it with her tongue and he would whine. His moans made her ache for him and she wanted to touch herself, but this was about him and she kissed his chest as she began stroking in earnest as he became more desperate and began saying her name over and over again.

With a bite to his shoulder he finally came, his spend dripping over her fingers and washing down the drain. It was only thanks to the force that she kept him upright as aftershocks wracked his body as his knees tried to buckle.


End file.
